


Steak Out

by CharlizAngl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlizAngl/pseuds/CharlizAngl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Sentinel Thursday for challenge #81 "He's dead, Jim"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak Out

Blair looked down at the chared remains before him and wondered how his sentinel could handle the smell, the look of it alone was disturbing to Blair. He reached over and picked up a stick laying nearby and poked it.

"Sandburg!" roared Jim.

Blair looked up at his annoyed sentinel and dead paned with perfect intonation, "He's dead Jim."

Jim snatched the stick out of his guides hand and said, "Quit insulting my steak."

"Hey man, if you're going to eat that artery cloging red meat, you could at least do it right! Medium rare."


End file.
